


Massage

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Ear Biscuits Inspired, How Do I Tag, Jealous Rhett McLaughlin, Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teasing, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Link loves his monthly massage but this time is different.





	Massage

Link was led down on his stomach. He always started massages like this. His masseuse wasn't in the room yet so he was left to lie and let himself relax.

He loved his monthly massages.

As he led there waiting, his eyes drifted shut. He thought about the previous week of recording. Rhett had seemed upset about something but he hadn't had time to ask if everything was okay. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the door opening.

He didn't look up as he knew it would be Dan, his masseuse. He hummed a gentle hello but wasn't met by anything other than the door shutting. He kept his head down, if it was a stranger he'd rather not look up and see a fan, who wanted to start a conversation when he was in this state, so he just assumed it was Dan being quiet.

The door opened again and he heard a strangled Dan softly speak "Hey Link, my throat is ridiculously sore so I won't be talking much today. Sorry man. Just feel free to talk away.". Link softly hummed as the door shut gently.

Above Links head, Rhett stood. He had held Dan by the throat and watched as he softly spoke before shooing him away. It was his job for the hour however so he sat waiting outside in case Rhett needed him. Rhett had confronted the man a few weeks back, the day after Link had mentioned it on an ear biscuits, he found Dan and requested that he taught him a few techniques, they soon found an easy agreement. He knew he couldn't talk to Link about it, so it was his next best idea.

Link lay lifeless, softly breathing as his entire body relaxed against the bed. Rhett calmed himself before gently running his hands up Links back. Link softly hummed "So how was your... oh sorry, you can't really talk," he softly laughed before continuing "I'll just assume you asked how my week was. It was good, really busy at work at the moment. A lot of projects in the works so should be fun.".

Rhett applied more pressure on the smaller mans back. Link let out a weak moan and continued talking "The car has its MOT soon so I feel a little stressed at the minute, it should pass it...". Rhett's hands wandered to Links lower back and pushed hard against a knot that had formed in his muscle. Link whined before breathlessly talking "I might need to up this to a weekly thing and not monthly.". Rhett smirks softly, at least he was doing a good job but he felt his jealousy build. He moved to Links arms and began the soft massage across them. He took his time and carried on listening to Link chatter, as he often did.

Link softly spoke "Is it a fully body one today? I didn't think I had booked that...". Rhett stayed quiet. Link continued to hum and moan as his arms were softly rubbed. He melted into the bed and hummed as Rhett moved back down Links back. He looked at the smaller mans ass for a while before starting at his feet. He softly rubbed the waxed feet and began to move up.

Link began to talk "Thinking about moving out, finding a smaller place. Jade and I just don't need the space." he began to ramble as the hands crept higher up his legs. They threatened the inside of his legs making him tense a little. Rhett smirked and continued. He reached the edge of the thick white towel and ran his hands back down the smooth legs. He gently poured sweet smelling lotion on Links back and massaged it in.

He soon silently walked out and quickly grabbed Dan. He weakly stammered in a fake sore throated voice "P-put the blindfold on for me, Link. You did pay for the works so rest your eyes, go to sl-sleep if you want. I'll be back.". The door opened and shut causing Link to sit up and turn onto his back. He looked down and blushed, he didn't usually get aroused by this, why was it different this time? He sighed and hid his erection as best as he could before putting the blindfold on and lying back down.

There was a gentle knock before the door opened. Rhett smirked at the man looking relaxed. He began to massage again, starting at his feet. He looked up and smirked at the undoubtable outline of Links straining manhood. He stopped almost straight away and moved to Links shoulders.

He gently massaged the smooth skin and began to run his hands down the smaller mans torso. Link sighed as the hands began to rub his torso. The sweet smell soon hit Links nose again as the lotion was poured onto his skin.

Rhett rubbed the lotion in. Links heartbeat had been racing for a long time. But when Rhett began to move his hands around in the lotion he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan. He tensed up as the hands began to rub close to his nipples. Rhett smirked and purposefully rubbed across the hardening nubs. Rhett smirked as he looked down to see Link twitch under the towel. He rubbed once more along the length on Links torso before moving to his legs.

He began to massage his calves. Link sighed a little, he knew he had been to quiet but he was afraid that his voice would break if he did try, so he stayed quiet. Rhett slowly moved up Links legs. He massaged the outside before teasing the inside of his legs. Link tensed as he felt himself leak. Rhett smirked and took a deep breath before moving his hand up the towel. Link shot up and grabbed the wrist leading to the hand now grabbing his dick. He clumsily took the blindfold off and gasped as he saw Rhett.

They stared at each other for a long minute before Link whispered "What're you doing.. here? This? Rhett?".   
Rhett stared at the shocked man before whispering "I was jealous. The way you spoke about Dan... I couldn't stand it... and this..." he stroked upwards for emphasis before continuing "Good reason to be jealous.".   
Link rolled his eyes and breathlessly whispered "I don't usually get hard, jerk. Dan doesn't usually rub me like that. Is this because of what I said?". As Rhett kept his grip through the conversation, Link began to fidget. Rhett smirked every time he felt a twitch from the smaller mans dick.  
Rhett sighed and growled "We can talk later. Put your blindfold on and lie down.". Link blushed and smirked before obeying Rhett. He relaxed a little as Rhett removed the towel. He slowly moved his hand earning a loud moan from Link. Rhett smirked and whispered "You like that?" Link whined and arched his back before whimpering "Rhett please... don't tease.". Rhett smiled softly and began moving his hand quicker. Link whined as he felt himself edging closer to cumming.

Rhett began to roughly speak "Good job we are alone. Shame I didn't lock the door. Imagine if someone walked in, Link.". Link whined and covered his mouth as he came across his chest. Rope after rope of cum shot out as he tensed up. Rhett removed his hand as Link relaxed. He softly hummed and whispered "Took your time, Rhett.".   
Rhett softly laughed before asking "What do you mean?".   
Link softly spoke "Been hinting for you to make a move. Don't you remember being conjoined. Didn't rub against you for nothing bo. And I know how jealous you get.". Rhett softly laughed and moved the blindfold before softly kissing Link.

Link hummed before pulling away and whispering "Now let me help you out.". He began to tug at Rhett belt before earning a rough "Come home with me.". Link smirked and bit his lip before rushing to get dressed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by ear biscuits, I saw a gif and immediately wrote this... so enjoy! <3
> 
> Check out my tumblr ^_^ thanks <33


End file.
